Modern Image
by L3ah15
Summary: Modern AU. In an undercover school for Exorcist were Ellen, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi work and study. How will Ellen cope with school work, being an exorcist, running after her Master, trying to make it as a performer, dealing with the 14th and the Noah's! Plus to top it all off who is the mysterious teacher who shares a forbidden 'thing' with her. Fem Allen xTyki better inside. R-M
1. Chapter 1

*******RE-POSTED, Due to the fact I felt I could do it better. Not a major changed though.* **

**NEW STORY! **_  
_

**I had inspiration for this partly when I went to go see The Phantom of the Opera in London the other day and day dreaming in school. :) Anyway this is a Modern AU, They are still in the Holy War so Exorcists and Noah ect exist. This chapter introduces the whole story then we will move on the the Plot. **

**This have heavy music theme's and has ****The Phantom of the Opera in it. Confused yet? ... So am I. **

** Anyway Hope you like!**

******Warning: Bad grammar and spelling. I still can't find a BETA ... Really need one! If there is anyone out there who wants to be my please please PLEASE PM me!**

******Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen (no lemon in this part…)**

******I don't own - Man Or The Phantom of the Opera x **

* * *

_Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future.  
_

* * *

"No!...Crap, I'm late for my first day back." Ellen muttered rushing down the stairs, almost tripping in the processes.

Slipping on her black boot's, making sure to tuck in her tight black jeans in the furry footwear.

Swiftly, slipping her messenger bag over her slender right arm, Ellen did a quick once over of herself in the long mirror by the grand front door.

Her long sleeved grey high collar top ,that stretched to her gloves, clung around her neck and hips. Her dark blue crop jacket wrapped around her bust then cut off and lead to her thin elbows.

Her pale face was a perfect oval, like a circle that had its sides gently compressed. Her eye's were a deep liquid mercury and her nose was a lean button nose. Then her baby pink lips were thin and cutely twitched into a small smile.

Her chin length hair was as white snowflake ,like always, however was as messy as a haystack. Grunting in frustration she flattened it with her creamy gloved hands, styling it so her sweeping fringe was over her left eye, covering her oddly shaped scar that ran down to her eye,across her cheek and then down again where it ended.

Her hair couldn't hide it all but it hid the unusual pentagram shape of the scare- which was what brought the most attention.

"Okay, I think I'm ready..." Ellen trailed off thinking reaching for the door, not before saying goodbye to her beloved gold golem.

"Bye Tim, be good." Her voice was sweet but stern as she swept from the small house and into a sprint to school.

Ellen ran into the large ominous school gates, a dusting of pink graced her snow-like complexion.

"Ellen, don't worry your on time." The teen smiled as the caring voice of her best friend called to her.

"Lenalee, God I've missed you." Her sweet voice cracked with emotion as she wrapped her tall friend in a hug.

"Me too. I'm glad your back safe, did everything go smoothly?" Lenalee whispered in her ear, her voice was like warm hot chocolate. Ellen nodded as she pulled away from her friend's warm embrace.

The silver haired teen was glad Lenalee and most of the school population were exorcist like her and Cross. She loved the Black Order School as it was one of the biggest undercover school for working exorcist's like her and Lenalee and they could also get an education while working.

"So what have I missed?" Ellen asked quickly changing the topic as she and her tall Asian friend walked toward the school building.

"Well none of us have been on a mission lately, it's been quiet, It unsettles my brother it as almost they don't exist." Lenalee whispered encase someone over heard. "But apart from that Lavi's been moping missing his 'best girl'." Lenalee gestured giggling."I moved from my Art class to Dance class, which I was born for I swear. The teacher says I have great strong Legs, I mean DUH! I am the exorcist with Dark boots. Oh and Kanda's been Kanda as always." Lenalee continued to dabble on as she walked just ahead of the shorter British teen.

Suddenly, Ellen felt a nostalgic feeling leap from her as she listened about her friends 'coping' without her and she had to remind herself why she was away. The pale teen and her Master were on a mission in India.

"And the best part- Hey you listening?" Lenalee questioned turning to look at Ellen's dazed look.

"Yeah, what were you saying ... something about a best part?" She trailed off urging Lenalee to explain this 'best part'?

"Oh yes, we have a new English teacher, and he is S~E~X~Y!" The Asian teen with her long black haired teen purred and Ellen's ears pricked up like a cat's.

"Really?" She asked warming up to the gossip "What's his name?"

"Mr Mikk, but I'm sure his first name is Tyki, I heard the Portuguese teacher- Mrs Lewis call him that. He often talk's to him as he's Portuguese but Mr Mikk can speak English, Japanese, French and a little German, he says it's because his family gets around." Lenalee gushed breathlessly.

"Well he sounds interesting..." Ellen sighed smiling gently.

"Anyway enough of my 'fan-girling', here's your new timetable. The system changed while you were away and new lesson were introduced." Lenalee handed Ellen a folded piece of paper.

* * *

The paper read:

week 1:

_7:40 A.m. Assemblies, general announcement _

_8:00 A.m. History rm: 111_

_9:00 A.m. English Literature rm: 243 _

_10:00 A.m. Music rm: 108_

_*Break (twenty minutes)*_

_11:20 A.m. Maths rm: 344_

_12:20 P.m. Sciences rm:450_

_1:20 P.m. Lunch (For an hour)_

_2:20 P.m. Horseback Riding rm: In new stable block_

_3:20 P.m. Home Time. _

_Week 2 _

_7:40 A.m. Assemblies, general announcement _

_8:00 A.m. Voice rm:108_

_9:00 A.m. __Music rm: 108_

_10:00 A.m. __English Literature rm: 243_

_*Break (twenty minutes)*_

_11:20 A.m. English Language rm:243_

_12:20 P.m. Fencing rm: Gym _

_1:20 P.m. Lunch (For an hour)_

_2__:20 P.m. Horseback Riding rm: In new stable block_

_3:20 P.m. Home Time._

"It rotates, it's week one now so next week will be week two and so on." The Asian beauty explained.

"Thank you. Did you guys pick the subjects for me?" Ellen asked overwhelmed that her knew what subjects she loved.

Lenalee hummed a 'yes' as the pair entered the huge seemingly shadow-less school building.

* * *

"Hey Lenalee, I do miss the others but I'm gonna skip Assemble today." The silver haired teen exclaimed as they walked to the gym, passing the music rooms. The longing look on her oval face told Lenalee what she was going to do - play her beloved white piano. Lenalee nodded knowing her best friends love for music and that it must have been about a month since she was here in England with her beloved piano.

"I'll cover for you but you have to be in history, Lavi will be expecting his 'best girl'!" Lenalee smiled kindly and Ellen nodded, turned and walk into the white room were her spotless piano sat - waiting for her. The morning sun was streaming through the large floor length window highlighting the piano in all it's glory.

* * *

Her creamy lean fingers brushed across the keys gently. She had missed the snow like piano almost as much as she missed her best friends. She hated long Mission's but it was apart of being an Exorcist as most people from this school knew what that felt like. Sitting on the white padded piano stool Ellen stroked the long glistening keys and cast her mind back to how her life as an exorcist began.

Cross was Ellen's Master and trained her to be an exorcist but it had been a very, VERY traumatic three years. Thankfully, Ellen's apprenticeship ended half a year ago but she still lived in his house but it was not like he was there all the time. Cross was hardly there because if he was not doing the odd mission, which was rare, unless he deems it important enough, he was drinking, gambling, having sex, ect..

The only reason she became a exorcist was because of her father who had died when she was very young. With her being young and her knowledge on akuma's was non-existent when Ellen was mourning his death The Maker appeared - The Millennium Earl the First Disciple, the enemy! His goal to plunge the world into darkness.

Ellen foolishly made her Father an Akuma, the doll's of The Millennium Earl, Ellen's Father cursed her for bringing him back as an Akuma, therefore turning her hair white and cutting a scare on her face.

Making her deformed left hand react to the Akuma. Meaning her hand was her innocence, her weapon to fight against the Earl.

The innocence acted on it's own and it killed the Akuma shell of her Father, Mana. He died whispering words of love to his daughter, his only family left.

That was when Cross showed up and The Maker vanished. Cross explained she was an exorcist and could help people with her arm which was innocence. Blinded by grief and the change to help other's Ellen accepted to become Cross's Apprentice and learn the 'tricks of the trade' as Cross put it. She wanted to be an exorcist! She was going to keep walking forward like her Father wanted.

With a faint smile the silver haired teen remembered her father, she remembered how she followed him to his shows. Her favorite memory was when he was in the 'Phantom Of The Opera' standing in for the part of one of the bosses one night.

She watched in awe from the sidelines at the performs and their powerful voices. She was only seven at the time and it was then that she decide that she wanted to be a performer like her father. The strength behind the songs always stayed with her. before she could stop herself her lean gloved fingers were dancing along the keys to her favorite Phantom Of The Opera song - Wishing You Were Somehow here again. She closed her and played, she didn't need no music sheets, Ellen knew the notes off by heart now.

Her enchanting voice rose over the piano and echoed in the room.

_"You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here"_

Her heart ached as the song hit home unlocking the suppressed longing for her father.

_"Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could"_

Ellen held the notes of the last word and her voice ripped out higher notes perfectly. The notes faded for a moment then the melody was back and Ellen sung, her voice calming and enticing.

_"Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle"_

The memory of her fathers warm caring smile urged Ellen to play and she skillfully played the soft instrumental break. When the song was back Ellen voice began again.

_"Too many years fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?" _

Ellen's voice exploded with passion at this point and it was like she was singing with a full orchestra on stage, the lights on her face and the crowed clapping.

_"Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say, "Goodbye" Try to forgive, teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years" _

Her melodious and enchanting voice faded out as she slowly stopped playing. Ellen's hands slipped off the keys and to her face where she wiped her tears. A radiant smile on her face as she tried to catch her breathe.

Just before the music came to an end a tall tanned man stopped to listen to meaningful music being played as he strolled by. Pausing he lifted his defined strong featured face slightly to see where the heartbreaking music was emanating from. His keen eyes flashed gold as the form locked on the singing form of a pale small, but curvy, teen.

_I've never seen her before, odd. _

The teacher thought as he looked at her again to make sure that he didn't know her or if it was just his mind playing a trick.

_Nope, I defiantly haven't seen her before. _

He however started to feel that he knew her from somewhere.

He looked again. This time he noticed her thin pink lips, cute nose and her closed eye's were tears streamed from. His cold eye's softened slightly as he watched fixated by every note she sang, breath she took and every movement she made.

The song ended and the bell rung, shocking the teacher who had been dazed. With one last look to the beautiful girl he walked away. keeping in his mind to keep an eye out for that girl his long, toned legs carrying him to his room: 243 with the clicks oh his shoes ringing in the dark, soon to be busy, hall way.

Ellen soon left the music room when her tear's dried, and walked off to History.

* * *

"Ellen!" All Ellen saw was a flash of red and heard a cry of her name before she was assaulted with a bear hug.

"Lavi ... C-can't B..breath." Gasped the small framed teen.

"Oh sorry." Lavi chirped and Ellen and she could hear smile in his voice. The red head dropped his arms, his shining green eye's locked eye's with Ellen's.

A wide smile broke out on both of their faces.

"So how's my little lady?" His playful voice rang out.

"Fine thank you, but I'm not 'little' I'm average height for my age." Ellen explained yet again rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot you were seven." Lavi laughed at his own joke while Ellen had a smirk that would befit a murderer.

"I'm 16!" The small framed girl cried smacking the tall one eyed red head. "And your tall." She pouted.

"Oh sorry, sorry." Lavi muttered walking over to his seat. "Here sit by me _princess_." Lavi bowed as he slid her chair out for her.

"Oh shove off." The teen pushed him lightly as they both teen's burst in laughter.

The teacher soon came in and the lesson soon started and the small teacher came in with panda like eye's and with a long strand of hair that defied gravity and stood up like a question mark. This panda like man was a Bookman so it was only right that his cover was a history teacher.

A Bookman was a man who watched history and record it, he was here to record 'The Holy War' between The exorcist and The Maker. Bookman however had innocence and helped in the war as did Lavi. The upbeat red head was Bookman Jr. he also had innocence.

In lesson they were learning about the resent war which was easy for Lavi as he was there, yeah he was young at the time but he had a photographic memory, so he found this lesson boring.

Toward the end of the lesson a messenger knocked on the classroom door.

"Ellen Walker for the chief's office, please." The messenger left straight after he stopped talking and Ellen packed her stuff away and grabbed her bag.

Nodding to Bookman in respect and smiling to Lavi she left off to report her mission. This was all. The chief was Lenalee's brother, Komui lee. He was in charge of all the exorcist in this cover operation his job was to set missions, record the mission, ensure the exorcist's safety and ensure that the school's cover did not blow, they didn't need the enemy to catch on or worse the general public.

If the general public knew that one of the exorcist's bases was a public school the they would be livid.

* * *

"Good to see you Ellen, how was your mission?" Reever, who was Komui's right hand man, who pushed him to to do his work and clean up any loss ends.

"Not good - Master was there." Ellen shivered at the memory. Reever smiled taking it as a joke.

"Komui is at his desk waiting for you." Reever said as he walked out, his blonde hair bouncing with every heavy step.

Pressing on Ellen made her way to the Chief's messy desk where the man lay sleeping. Ellen's pale face took on a annoyed expression.

"Hey Komui did you know Lenalee ran away to France with a french man." Ellen said coldly smirking while she counted in her head.

_1,2,3,..._

"WHAT! NOOOO LENALEE. NOT FRANCE!" Screamed the now awake man with tears in his clear purple eyes. The man wore a long white jacket with the Silver exorcist's crest of the cross the same one she and the other female exorcist's wore around their necks. The boy exorcist's wore the crest as a pin. The Chief on the other hand wore it on his coat to show he was important to this undercover school. Most people who didn't understand it's importance just thought it was a fashion choice. The Chief also had shoulder length hair that was like his eyes - purple and on his head was a white beret.

Ellen smirking at the dramatic show in front of her she decided to see how far she could push the mad Chief.

"Yeah, she left this morning with him, I think his name was Louie Le french." Ellen made the name up on the spot. She was having trouble containing her laugh.

"NOOO!YOU SHALL PAY MR 'LOUIE LE FRENCHIE!" Komui ranted and the small teen had to place her gloved hand over her mouth to stop from laughing out loud.

Suddenly Komui had a bunny covered A-K 47 in his hands. Ellen then laughed out loud she just could not keep it in anymore.

"Komui relax! Lenalee is still in school, there was no French man. I said it to wake you up." Ellen explained as Komui glared at her and put the A-K on the paper filled desk.

"Right..." Komui trailed off as he pushed his glassed up the bright of his nose to hide his glare. The tall Asian man sat down and Ellen walked up to the large oak desk.

"Report please Ellen." Komui asked with the hit of seriousness in his voice.

The silver haired teen nodded as she reached into her messenger bag and pulled a A4 black book with the silver exorcist's crest in the center and her name 'Ellen Walker' also in silver written at the bottom of the book. She passed the book to Komui with a smile.

"I take it that Master isn't back yet." Ellen remarked and The chief shook his head.

"We lost all contention to him once he left you with Timcanpy." Komui sighed and the continued "It's not like he hasn't done this before, before he found you he was missing for ten years. We all thought he was dead but when he showed up three years ago with you at his side we were shocked. We enrolled you in school and Cross as a teacher we also gave you a house, but we all thought that Cross would leave again but he never, well until now that is. I admit Ellen I was very curious to know what made him stay for so long. I believe he was watching after you" Komui sighed.

"I doubt it he hardly around. Master was either slacking off at a bar somewhere or off with a girl never, at the house." Ellen added wondering where Komui was going with this.

Komui hummed. "Yes but it is concerning as to why he has left at this point in time." Ellen then noticed Komui looked tired and deep in thought.

"You shouldn't think so hard you'll get frown lines." Ellen crouched down to look Komui in the eyes. "Your working to hard, take it easy-okay?" Ellen's caring smile spread onto Komui's who nodded.

The bell rang and the halls got crowded. Ellen was still looking into the Chief's eye's.

"If you ever need to talk I'm great at listening." Ellen said gripping her bag and getting up to leave.

"Thank you, Ellen." Komui called out as Ellen walked to her next lesson.

* * *

**1st Person - Tyki Mikk. **

"Now, what do you know on Shakespeare?" I asked looking over another class while leaning on my neat desk.

They were whispering to one another, nothing about what I just said though. I sighed. Why was I here? - Fuck the Earl. Why did I need to go undercover in a fucking school and as a teacher to?

"Right Class!" I called there attention and their bright little eyes looked to me, God I how wished to rip them out.

"Who was Shakesp-" I was cut off as someone burst into my class room panting.

"So..Sorry Sir, I got lost." My sharp eyes looked to the panting female. She was short, had creamy skin, she had a slender body but curvy. Her oval face was flushed from running.

She looked familiar but he had never seen her in his lessons before. Where have I seen her before?

She was the one in the piano room!

My thin eyebrow rose in question.

* * *

**What do you think worthy of reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

***RE-POSTED, Due to the fact I felt I could do it better. Not a major changed though.* **

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry, I've been so busy with exams, shows and family stuff. **

**But I'm back now, with a new (but short) chapter. I was going to make it longer but that would take me another day or so and that would be unfair to make you awesome people wait longer.**

**Warning: Bad grammar and spelling. I still can't find a BETA Reader ... Really need one! If there is anyone out there who want to be my please please PLEASE PM me!**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen (no lemon in this part…)**

**I don't own - Man Or The Phantom of the Opera x**

**Anyway enjoy! **

* * *

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind..._

* * *

**1st Person - Tyki Mikk.**

"Now, what do you know on Shakespeare?" I asked looking over another class while leaning on my neatdesk.

They were whispering to one another, nothing about what I just said though. I sighed.

_ Why was I even here? What possible reason could the Noah family do with a bunch of dull kids? This was pointless, I could be out there feeling warm blood race between my fingers as I rushed the beating heart of an exorcist._

I could feel the warm zap of pleaser, My Noah was trying to break through my disguise. I would normally welcome it but I was forced to suppress the desire to embrace my other half. - Fuck the Earl. Why did I need to go undercover in a fucking school and as a teacher too?

Yes, I enjoyed English but why must I dwell on and on to the dumb students with empty gazes? They pissed me off!

"Right Class!" I raised my voice, their bright little eyes looked to me I finally had their attention. God, how I wished to rip them apart. foolish humans!

"Who was Shakesp-" I was cut off as someone burst into my classroom.

"So..Sorry Sir, I got lost." A voice cracked clearly panting.

My sharp eyes looked to the panting female. She was short, her skin was creamy, she had a slender but curvy body. She also had an oval face that was flushed from running.

She looked familiar but I have never seen her in lessons before. Where have I seen her before?

My thin eyebrow rose in question.

Then it clicked...She was the one in the piano room!

"How'd you get lost you've been in this school for three years?" Lenalee's voice asked over the now silent classroom.

"Well sorry if the school rebuilt while I was away!" She muttered and started at the Asian girl slightly.

The young female then turned to me with a pout and I felt a strange twitch in my chest.

I looked the girl over she was small but curvy, she had creamy pale skin that matched her snow like hair. My eyes wandered to her face she had a cute round face that matched her perfectly. I then noticed the red scar that dripped down her beauty. It was clear she tried to hide it with her hair, but I could see it bright as day.

Where did she get such a ghastly scar? Anger filled my being, Who dare touch her? I could hear my noah laugh maniacally at my thought of death. I could feel my power built in my palms, I would kill-

However my feelings changed when I saw as she awkwardly bit her cherry lips.

What are these feelings?

Soon brushing away my thoughts, I spoke up.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" My sweet accent laced voice purred and I could see her deep liquid mercury gaze flutter up.

Unnoticed by everyone I gulped. Her gaze was warm, they glowed with the depth of universal love, casting off stardust as a diamond casts fire and they smoldered like embers of a fire in a desert night.

She stared into my eyes and I pooled my human mud coloured eyes back. The chatter of the class faded. Then she ripped her gaze away with a raging blush on her defined cheeks.

I smirked as she looked to the floor embarrassed from the raw gaze.

"I've been away while you took over from the last teacher." She informed me, making me wonder what had taken her from school for a whole month?

"Very well, please take your seat next to Kanda." I pointed to the vacant seat next to the sullen Japanese teen. finding it amusing the looks of hatred between the two.

I watched as she walked to her desk muttering something to the frowning Japanese boy.

Interesting...

Anyway on with the lesson- "So Shakespeare.."

"What don't you say that to my face Moyashi!" I was interrupted by the Kanda boy, who exploded and turned to the silver haired beauty.

"Seems like you're hearing things Bakanda." Ellen replied coolly looking up at him, no fear on her face at all while the rest of the class watched fearful of the teen with anger radiating from him. Although some looked with glee on their faces, they knew Kanda and Ellen fought as a way to say 'hello' as they were exorcists, hoping for a fight.

"And It's Ellen." She rose from her seat locking on to Kanda's killer colt blue gaze.

I watched again for the second time today I found myself fixated by her - she was fascinating!

"Like I care!" He spat then leaned in to the girls ear and whispered. My human ears strained to hear which pissed me off I wanted to know what he was whispering. I did catch the slightly hush reply from her.

"Just try it -" She was cut off as the female student Miss Lee stood up and walked toward the bickering pair and it them both over the head - hard!

Again my brow rose in question. I noted that she gave them a look that was a stern warning.

"Mr. Mikk please continue I really want to learn about Shakespeare." She smiled to me as she strolled to her desk. Ellen and Kanda sat down like two scolded kids.

Very interesting indeed... I went on with my lesson glancing at the two pouting teens and the Japanese teen. Soon enough the lesson ended and the Japanese teen left in a hurry followed by Lenalee. The new student however sat in her chair dumbfounded watching the pair leave. Once they left however she stood to leave sliding her bag over her slim shoulder.

I noticed then that her slender hands were gloved in a crisp white cloth.

This peaked my interest again, what was this this.. human that I found so alluring? As she made for the door I felt a strong pull to keep her near. This feeling was usual and unknown for me but I called out, voicing the first thing that came to my mind.

"Ellen Walker may we have a word please." I asked with a soft sexy voice, I could see her blush when she turned to look at me.

"Yes Sir." She replied sweetly but there was a slight shake in her voice.

The pale teen walked over to the teachers desk, clutching her strap of her light brown bag.

"How long have you been away for Miss Walker?" I asked pulling out my rich accent which made Ellen hold back a shiver.

I had worked out it had to have been roughly a month that she was away but I just wanted to talk to her longer. Something in me wanted to keep her around.

Ellen blushed slightly at my sexy tone which made me smirk slightly. The teen looked up into my chocolate eyes. My seemingly warm pools of chocolate pulled Ellen in. I gazed into hers yet again. They had a certain undefinable sparkle to them. Alluring and sensual, with a touch of mischief.

"A month." Ellen squeaked breaking the growing tension, however she refused to pull her eyes away from my which made me want to grin but I held it in.

"That's quite a long time to be away, you have missed a lot." I stated and her eyes darkened slightly with guilt which intrigued me.

The beautiful teen hummed in response.

"Well I believe it to be in your best interest that you be tutored on what you need to be caught up with what you have missed." I explained and my smirk grew as her eyes pecked with curiosity, it fascinated me as to how she let her eyes show ever emotion she help.

"A tutor?" She muttered softly and I nodded my head softly.

"Yes, where and when is convenient for you?" I chuckled slightly at her confusion and blush.

"Your tutoring me?" She asked taking in a sudden shy tone, which made something in me want to shiver.

I nodded my head yet again, smirking at her extremely flushed face. It was prove that I was not the only one who was feeling a ... _certain _type of attraction.

"How about Lunch time, today?" I suggested and noticed that Ellen was at a lack for words. She nodded and turned her gaze away, looking to the floor.

Slightly disappointed that she looked away I continued speaking.

"Great, Eat your food quickly and meet me here." I offered and yet again she nodded.

"Thanks sir, see you then." She looked up and smiled brightly, with a slight pink tint on her cheeks.

There the pain in my chest was back with vengeance, what is going on with me?

She made for the door and I sat there looking slightly hazed.

* * *

she walked out, her heart beating a million miles per hour.

_What the heck was that? What's wrong with me? ... Was he flirting? No that was in my head! Geez you're losing it_ _Ellen!_

Ellen argued in her head as she rounded the corner and bumped into the sight of Lenalee sucking face with ... KANDA!

Ellen forgot all about M. Mikki as her jaw dropped.

* * *

**Short chapter is short! Any way whatcha think? Review please you wonderful people! **

**I would like to give a HUGE thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and favourited! *Internet cookies for everyone!* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up, but I have already written the next chapter (well most of it) so the will be up much quicker. **

******Warning: Bad grammar and spelling.**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen (no lemon in this part…BUT PLEASE THERE WILL BE A LOT SOON, I JUST WANT TO BUILD A FIRM PLOT FIRST! SO THANKS FOR HANGING IN THERE MY AWESOME READER XD)**

**I don't own - Man Or The Phantom of the Opera x**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

_Without music, life would be a mistake._

* * *

Ellen eyes felt like they would pop out as she watch Kanda tug Lenalee towards him as they kissed.

"What..How..when..WHAT!" Ellen gestured madly with her hands as she stared at the pair.

The couple turned to Ellen in surprize. Lenalee paled as she squeaked Ellen's name while Kanda smirked.

"... You're going out?" Ellen turned her head to the side in question.

Lenalee nodded blushing as Kanda slid his arm on her hip slightly to prove it.

"Oh my God! My best friend and my ENEMY!" Ellen gestured wildly to add to her dramatics. "What is the world coming to?" Ellen sighed and an unresponsive expression gripped her features.

Ellen narrowed her eyes at the pair and fixed a cold glare to them...then smiled.

"My best friend and ... bakanda. Well I guess the sexual tension was always there." Ellen mused aloud making Lenalee blushes deepen.

"Ellen!" Lenalee shrieked softly with a raging blush.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the 'Short Stacks' crudeness.

The bell saved Ellen from Kanda's rage.

Kanda nodded to his 'girlfriend' and walked off to his next lesson as Lenalee gazed to Ellen. The young girl matched the gaze with a questioning look.

"You know your brothers going to kill him right?" Ellen asked with a soft but fact like tone.

The tall Asian female bit her lip with her bright side tooth. "Kanda's not worried about him." She stood up straight and faced her best friend head on.

"But you are?" Ellen dragged out as she sank into her hip and frowned. Lenalee confessed with a small nod and looked away.

"It just feels different with Kanda." Lenalee blushed slightly.

Ellen watched as she saw raw emotions play on her best friends face. She smiled at Lenalee's dazed expression.

Was this .. love? Ellen questioned silently and wrapped her arm around Lenalee's tall shoulders (making the shorter teen tiptoe up).

"Then I'm glad you're together, but this doesn't mean I'm going easy on Bakanda!" Ellen joked making her tall comrade laugh sweetly.

The second bell rang through the now empty halls.

"And I'm late... again!" Ellen breathed a sigh making her friends giggle again.

They waved goodbye and Ellen made her way to her music room on the lower floor. Rapidly thoughts of the new English teacher started to invade her mind yet again.

_Gah! What I'm I gonna do?_ Ellen shook her head madly, trying to escape from her enchanting thoughts of **him.**

Ellen entered her music room only to be attacked by a small framed girl with long golden locks dancing behind her.

"Ellen! I've missed you so much! I heard you were back from Guzol and I was so happy, now I have my female singing companion back!" The short, shorter than Ellen, girl squealed in excitement.

"Hello, Lala." Ellen gave her a quick hug and smiled. She acted as the younger girls mentor in singing/music class. Lala was only in her second year of school but as her vocals suppress any teaching in the second year she was moved up to the highest music class and to be mentored by an experienced vocalist, which just so happened to be Ellen herself. Not to be rude but the school lacked in professional vocalist teachers anyway so someone had to do their job.

The pair walked into the classroom together and took their seats as they waited for Mr. Guzol, the music teacher to begin.

Their music teacher was a man of few words and dressed all in black, most people were somewhat nervous around him but Ellen knew he was just misread as she had seen him with Lala, they were family so they were close in school, but he had a soft spot for the girl and didn't care who knew about it.

Unexpectedly, a tall brunette burst through the door and strolled into the room embodying cockiness itself. It was the drama teacher's assistant, Miss. Sachiko Chomesuke.

She stammered to the front of the class and pushed her sunglasses up her thin bony nose, with a slender well groomed finger.

_Who wears sunglasses inside?_ Ellen thought as she rose an eyebrow in question.

She nodded in greetings to Mr. Guzol and looked to the student with a sharp, judging stare.

"Madam Eliade would like you all to audition for the upcoming school performance. The production this year will be Phantom of the Opera. The audition for this class will be today at lunchtime in room 302. Madam Eliade would like to give her thanks for listening." Chomesuke forced a sickly sweet smile then turned as left with a slam of the door.

Sure, Chomesuke seemed like a bitch but she just acted like one due to her boss being the famous Madam Eliade the most known drama teacher in London, she was a harsh person but got her job done to an amazing standard. Madam Eliade was very vain and obsessed with self-beautification but again knew her stuff when it came to Drama. No one ever really understood why she stayed to teach here but the Drama classes were happy….well glad they were passing would more fitting to say.

Ellen however was lost in a world of her own.

_Phantom of the Opera? ... You've gotta be joking me? My dream production…on the day I have tutoring with him?_

Lala broke the silver haired teen out of her thoughts with a high pitched squeal.

"Oh Ellen you HAVE to audition! You should, I am! I wanna get the 'Prima Donna Starr', I have always wanted to sing those breath-taking high notes!" Lala beamed gripping Ellen's arm in a crushing death grip. She giggled and skipped off to Mr. Guzol, leaving Ellen to get lost in her racing thoughts again.

_I could make it as a leading role, I have the voice. I could even make the role of 'Christine'. I know every song off by heart...I could do this. However I lack in the acting side of it. I'm sure I could learn though. _

_Not to mention I have tutoring with ... Mr. Mikk. He seemed pretty eager for the tutoring to start, surely if I get to the audition early and then make it to ... to tutoring._

_I wonder what tutoring will be like... would it be as intense as earlier? _

Ellen blushed deeply, the class was still making a fuss over the announcement and Mr. Guzol was too engrossed in Lala's animated speech to calm the class.

Once Lala was sat down again and the class was calm, Mr. Guzol set a small task to perform as few verses of a song of your choice.

Lala bounced up to the front first, her loose blond hair tangled with her bright red dress behind her.

"Ellen could you play for me?" She asked pleasantly, snapping Ellen from deep within her thoughts. She nodded and set off toward the jet black piano, nothing like Ellen's in the other room but it would do.

Once Ellen sat on the piano stool, Lala passed sheet music and skipped to the small stage area of the large classroom.

Ellen introduced the song gracefully as her gloved fingers fell to the right keys. Lala harmonically started the song.

_Nella fantasiaio vedo un mondo giusto, _

_Li tutti vivono in pace e in onestà. _

_Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere, _

_Come le nuvole che volano, _

_Pien' d'umanità in fondo all'anima._

Lala inhaled after hitting an additionally high note of the Italian song. Ellen smiled as the tune progressed.

Once the song was done, Ellen sat down in her chair with Lala, smiling while watching others perform.

The time seemed to fly by then and before Ellen knew it the lesson had ended, before she had a chance to perform.

"See ya later, Ellen!" Lala hugged Ellen and then left. Gracefully Ellen walked out the class and to the canteen.

_Better eat now seeing as I'll be out of time later._ Ellen whimpered inwardly as her 'black hole' for a tummy was already crying. Ellen needed a lot of food to fuel her innocence as she was a Parasitic Type of Exorcist. That and food was just so tasty.

After ordering five turkey rolls, four sausage rolls, two packets of crisps, two jelly pots, a cheese sandwich and 2 mitarashi dango…okay 20 but Ellen did miss breakfast. Thank god the school paid for her meals as she was an exorcist or she would be broke, well even more than she is now.

The 'break menu' was very limited as the break was for only twenty minutes. However Ellen and the head cook got on like a house on fire, Jerry was the best adult who understood Ellen's love/need of food and found her an important part of his practice on cooking, and not to mention he was one of the nicest men she knew.

Ellen placed the trays of food on a table and started wolfing down her food.

Momentarily Lavi plonked down opposite her with a foam cup of coffee and the same goofy grin plastered to his smug face.

"So miss breakfast again, shortstack?" He smirked, slipping his scorching beverage.

"Sut..udp" Ellen verbalized over one of her many turkey rolls. Talking and inhaling food and the same time was hard, ok!

"You know you'll never catch a guy if you eat like that." The wild redhead teased smirking over his coffee cup.

Ellen swallowed with a playfully cute scowl. "Just because you can't have this." Ellen made a stupid face and used her free hand (the one not holding a sandwich) to point at herself, making Lavi chuckle.

Ellen finished up the last of her 'meal' and patted her mouth in a ladylike manner, making Lavi smile and wonder where all the 'ladylike' manners go when the younger teen eats.

"Hey did ya hear about the auditions? You excited?" Lavi asked the silver haired teen, placing his now empty cup down on Ellen's rubbish stacked trays.

Ellen's face darkened slightly, showing her evil side the whole school had dubbed 'Black Ellen'. Which normally only ever came out when someone had 1) stole her food. 2) Spoken about her Master in anyway or 3) Gambled with her in any way, shape or form. Ellen was a monster when it came to gambling, a side effect from living with Cross for too many years.

"Yeah but I'll have to hurry as I'm supposed to be in tutoring to catch up, I'll most likely have to give up lunch and eat when I get home." Ellen mused glumly looking out of the large canteen window.

"Tough break Little' Lady." Lavi smiled. "Who you got tutoring with?" Lavi leaned back, relaxed.

"Mr. Mikk." Ellen avoided eye contact when uttering **his** name.

Lavi grunted in response, somewhat quietly and in thought.

"What's wrong?"Ellen looked to Lavi, knowing something made him lapse in deep thought.

_Was it something I said?_

"Nothing, just be weary around him- he looks sketchy." Lavi beamed brightly.

Ellen nodded and quickly changed the topic. "Where are Lenalee and Bakanda?"

"Who knows?" Lavi answered smoothly.

"Who knows indeed…"Ellen muttered staring into space.

The bell rang harshly. Lavi and Ellen parted separate ways to get to next lesson.

The next two hours soared by as nerves for the audition and tutoring grew stronger as the time came nearer and nearer.

As soon as the bell rang signalling the start of lunch, Ellen shot out of the door and straight to room 302.

* * *

**I bet you guys hate that there's no lemon or even strong Ellen x Tyki but I promise that your wait won't be in vain. Anyway I want to thank all the people who follow/favorite and most of all REVIEW because it's you guys that make me want to keep writing, even though I lose my nerve writing somethings. *INTERNET HUGS* **


End file.
